


Lonely until found

by Teacupcake



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Little Shit, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, British Character, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Child Abuse, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Needs a Hug, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is Extra, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders is a Good Friend, Everyone Needs A Hug, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Insecure Morality | Patton Sanders, Kid Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Logic | Logan Sanders is Bad at Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders-centric, M/M, Mentions of Taylor Swift, Morality | Patton Sanders Angst, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Sweetheart, Morality | Patton Sanders-centric, Multi, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Parent Logic | Logan Sanders, Protective Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Smitten Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Teacher Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Teacher Logic | Logan Sanders, everyone else is gay, logan is bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:51:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26910190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teacupcake/pseuds/Teacupcake
Summary: Logan had been left by his wife Elanor right before he moved to Florida from his small home in London. In American, he met Roman and Virgil the only people he'd let it in the 8 years since his wife left. How will logan react when he finds out that Elanor had a kid and due to reasons she can't care for their son anymore will He be able to take in the child?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Logince, Moxiety
Comments: 21
Kudos: 46





	1. The Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

> I actually just laid in bed in wrote this for a couple of hours don't know where the idea came from but I liked writing it so who cares. anywho hope you enjoy it.

**8 years ago... ******

********

“Elanor! I’m home. I have some rather satisfactory news to share with you.” Logan called out to the currently unnaturally quiet house. “Dearest, are you home?” He said walking to the kitchen assuming she’d be in the garden. However, he found nothing but a note.

********

_“Dearest L, I cannot bear living with you any longer. You are no longer the curious man I loved. You are cold and uncaring now. You are nothing but a robot, a shell. Don’t look for me I’m not coming back. Love, Elanor…”_ droplets of water started to fall on the now tightly clutched paper. __

********

____

********

********

********

____

********

Never again.  
_______________________________________  
**Present Day… ******

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

Logan took a deep breath. New years were always hard they always reminded him of her. However, he loved his job too much to stop because of some petty feelings. He lived in a small two-bedroom apartment in Florida now. That was his good news. He’d gotten the job in Florida. The town that was supposed to be their shared dream.

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

Ugh, if he knew today would’ve been so emotional, he wouldn’t have left his bed. He did manage to get up though slipping on a perfectly white button-up with his beloved dark blue plaid vest and matching tie. He put on his perfectly ironed gray dress pants. Slipping on his Monday socks and dress shoes quickly. He brushed his teeth and pulled his smooth jet black hair into a neat bun. He grabbed his bag and slipped out to the hallway of his apartment complex.

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

Rather than walk down though he walked up the stairs. Politely knocking twice on the door of the apartment 4-c. A half-asleep 8-year-old boy opened the door with a pouty face. “None of that Virgil now go get ready for school I need to wake up your nuisance of a father so he doesn’t get fired”

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

Logan walked over to his co-teachers coffee maker and quickly made him a cup of coffee with an almost deadly amount of sugar and exactly two tablespoons of cream. Logan walked straight into his best friends (though he’d never say that out loud) bedroom. He drew back the curtains drawing in an unholy amount of light to the previously dark bedroom.

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

“Logan! How dare you interrupt my beauty sleep in such a way!” Logan sighed at his dramatic friend. “It’s the only way that works, as you sleep like a figurative log. Also, if you continue to act rudely I can pour out your Diabetes in a cup.” Roman perked up at the mention of his coffee. “Nonono I’m sorry please don’t dump it I need it to survive and I can’t make it right!” He pouted before brightening back up as Logan handed him his happy bean juice.

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

After taking a big sip Roman sighed. “Where would I be without you nerd.” Logan looked at him before bluntly saying, “Fired and probably homeless. Now get ready I’m going to check on Virgil.” Roman shook his head fondly as his friend left to go check on his son. 

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

Roman slipped out of bed as to not invoke the wrath of his friend. Slipping on his favorite white shirt covered with little gold crowns and his prized red leather jackets. Finally pulling on a pair of light blue skinny jeans and some red leather boots to match his jacket. He quickly gelled his hair in place and put on some highlighter because a prince had got to slay. Grabbing the satchel Logan had gifted him a few years back he slipped out of the room ready to go.

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

He smiled happily at his son eating some fruit covered syrupy waffles. dressed in his purple patchwork hoodie Logan had made him and dark blue jeans. Logan was knelt down tying Virgils light-up sneakers before going to make sure Vee had everything organized and ready in his backpack.

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

“Mornin Dad, Uncle L made you breakfast,” The 8-year-old said as he pointed to the Belgian waffle covered in syrup, powdered sugar, and an assortment of berries next to a glass of nice cool OJ. His English friend always made the most elaborate of breakfasts. He ate quickly as to avoid being late. Soon enough they were in Logan’s dark blue SUV on their way to the school. Roman had turned on the radio to add background noise to their comfortable silence.

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

“Crap it was their wedding song… He was thrown back to their first dance. Taylor Swifts _Everything has Changed_ played in the background as the moved swiftly across the floor. The song had been El’s choice. Originally the lyrics were everything to Logan. Now he couldn’t listen to the song without crying. His mind started looping the words of her note in his head.

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

********

********

********

********

____

********

********

********

**You are nothing but a robot, a shell. ******

************ ** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

As his eyes began to water he pulled over. “Roman to ensure the safety of both you and Virgil, I must ask you to drive the rest of the way, and no I do not wish to speak of it.” Roman shot a few concerned glances at his friend. Two tears slipped past his fight against them. “Okay L, if you change your mind and wanna talk though I’m here,” Roman said, switching spots with Logan who looked lost the rest of the drive. 

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

Once they arrived at the school Logan seemed to snap out his trance. “My apologies my emotions got the better of me.”  
Logan said, slightly disappointed in himself. “It’s okay L it happens to all of us.” He said, unbuckling Virgil and getting him out from his booster seat. Logan grabbed all their bags and passed them out accordingly.

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

Once they’d dropped Virgil of at his classroom off at his classroom Roman spoke. “You know I wouldn’t have pegged you for a Swifty.” Logan sighed knowing what his friend was doing. “I’m not just that song. See you at lunch Roman” Logan says turning into his science classroom ready for the new school year. “See you at lunch L” Roman whispered to the door before turning toward the music room.  
_______________________________________

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

5 days earlier in Manchester England

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

Dark it was so dark Step Father had locked him in the attic what felt like days ago. He hadn’t been able to sleep. There had been too many noises, too many things touching him. It was his fault he’d tried to protect his mom from the drunken heavier man so, much good that did him.

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

He heard a bang, his mother screamed then silence. He heard running, the door slammed. He heard the car drive away. He wasn’t stupid despite what he’d been told. He’d known what happened. He let out a scream for his mom, and he banged on the entrance to the attic not strong enough to open the locked door. 

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

He couldn’t hear the sirens pulling into his driveway. He didn’t hear the door get thrown open. All he’d heard was the bang and the scream over and over. A cop opened the attic door Patton came running down the fragile steps barely staying upright. He ran into the living room his mom laid lifeless on the floor, her own blood pooling around her with a heavy metallic sent. He fell to the ground and screamed and that’s the last thing he remembered.

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

He’d woken up in the hospital. The room was a bright white it hurt his eyes. He had an IV in his arm giving his some sort of liquid. Why was he here what happened. Then he remembered the bang, the scream, the blood, and **his Mom…** He didn’t know he’d started crying until two nurses ran in. “Call Nancy the boy’s awake!” One nurse directed. As the other nurse ran out to complete her order the other nurse walked up to him.

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

“Hey there, kiddo my name’s Poppy. Can I ask yours?” Poppy asked softly. “It’s Patton.” He said voice so quiet it was barely able to be heard. “That’s a very lovely name, Patton. Would you be okay if I gave you a little checkup? I promise to be gentle.” Patton gave a small hesitant nod she seemed nice enough. She gave him a quick checkup always checking to make sure he was okay. “You did very well Patton I’m quite proud of you.” She said once it was over.

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

Patton gave a tiny smile at the words only to flinch at a sudden knock. “Come in! My friend Nancy wants to help you, but she needs to ask you a few questions first is that okay?” Patton gave another small nod before being approached by Nancy.  
“Hello dear, my name is Nancy you must be Patton. You’re quite popular around here right now. Do you mind if I ask you a couple of questions so I can help you?” and older women kindly asked him. Patton nodded silently asking for poppy’s hand. The blond nurse smiled and gently grabbed his hand without a word.

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

Nancy asked him all kinds of questions mostly about Step Father some about Mother. However one really stood out to him. “We found you’re birth Father if he’s willing to take you. Would you wanna stay with him?” Patton froze. He’d never met his father. Mother said father abandoned them both before Patton was born. 

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

He nodded hesitantly. He wanted to know why he was left. Why his mother was left. As Nancy and Poppy left his eyes started to flutter shut. That had exhausted the already tired boy. He had a lot to think about.

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

_______________________________________  
Logan and Roman sat outside with Virgil as they ate their lunches calmly. Logan’s phone had started ringing and he stared confused at the call from Manchester England. He hadn’t gotten a call from England in years. Hesitantly he answered.

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

“Hello, Logan Berry, speaking. May I ask who is calling.” He asked trying to keep his voice clear and steady. “Yes, Hello Mr.Berry this is Nancy with Manchesters Child Protective services. We believe we have your son here.” Logan almost dropped his phone.

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

“I’m sorry Nancy, but I believe you are mistaken I don’t have a son.” He stated voice slightly shaking as Roman looked at him in shock. “Unfortunately, you do his name is Patton, he is 7 and a half years old. He is Elanor moons son, your ex-wife I believe she didn’t tell you of the child.” Logan paled significantly.

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

“What do you mean she didn’t tell me about him! Is Elanor okay is she hurt? Why can’t she care for him any longer?” Logan asked feeling to many things at once he didn’t know how to respond. Romans dumb “WHAT!” face wasn’t helping. 

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

“I’m sorry, I don’t know why she didn’t tell you. Also, I’m afraid to tell you she was shot by her lastest husband, Todd Baker. She, unfortunately, didn’t make it. Patton was found in an attic, severely malnourished, and sleep-deprived. It’s a miracle he made it honestly. I would like to know if you’d be willing to care for the child. He’s been through a lot, I don’t want to put him through the syste-” Logan quickly interrupted her. “I’ll care for him.” Nancy smiled even over the phone she could tell he’d be good to the child

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

After the conversation, Logan hung up and froze. “Logan! What the hell was that!” Roman yelled with the most confused face. “It appears I have a son, and you are an uncle.”

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

********

********** **

____

********** **

********

********** **


	2. The first meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for the love on this story. This chapter gave me more trouble than it should've so, sorry if it's not the greatest I promise as it goes on it gets better.

**“It appears I have a son, and you are an uncle.”**

_______________________________________

“WHAT! YOU’RE A DAD!?” Roman yells shocked. “It appears so I believe I have a bit of explaining to do,” Logan says adjusting his glasses. “You think!?” Roman said like Logan had grown a second head. 

“About 8 years ago when I still lived in London I was married to a woman named Elanor. She was an art teacher at the school I worked for. She left me leaving me behind with nothing but a note. Apparently, when she left she had been pregnant and hadn’t told me. She was shot by her latest husband. El and I don’t have any family so logically I am the only person to care for the child. I apologize for not previously telling you it’s not something I like to speak of.” Logan said keeping his face impassive. However Roman knew him better the look in his eyes hid his pain well but not perfectly.

“It’s okay Logan, but It’s crazy to think you’re a dad. I mean you’ll do great don’t get me wrong I mean have you seen yourself with Vee. It’s just as long I’ve known you it’s just been you. You sure you can handle this L.” Roman asked concerned for his friend.

“I’ll have to be no way I’m putting him through the system. You’ll help me right? I mean you don’t have to I get you have Virgil. I just don’t know if I can do it alone.” Logan said with a nervous tremor in his voice. “L of course I’ll help you. Hey, little storm you cool with helping Uncle Lo out. He’s gonna be a dad just like me.” Roman said with care in his voice.

“Yeah I’ll help you uncle L! I’m gonna be a cousin!” Virgil said with a smile. Logan smiled at The child. “I appreciate it, Virgil. I must ask you a favor Patton my son he is coming all the way from Manchester in England. He doesn’t have friends here will you be his friend for me.” Logan asked cautiously. “Definitely!” Virgil said with a determined look.   
_______________________________________  
It had been a few days Logan with Roman and Virgil’s help had transformed his second bedroom from an office to a child’s bedroom. Roman had painted glow in the dark stars and planets on the wall. He’d been very firm on paint is better than stick-on’s as those will just fall off.

Virgil had been helpful with the toy aspect of the room. He’d helped pick out a soft light blue and white dog stuffy with a silk bow sewn nicely around its neck. Of course, Virgil got a matching light purple and white cat for his help. They’d gotten a lego set, a light bright, and a nerf gun among other toys. 

They’d gotten a sturdy white bunk bed with built-in drawers to save space, and, so Virgil could sleepover If wanted.  
He nicely made up the bottom bunk with sky blue sheets and a comforter with clouds on it. He put two sky blue pillowcases to match the sheets and situated them and the dog at the head of the bed. Virgil’s bed had been set up similarly but with light purple sheets and pillows and a starry comforter. Virgil had set his now prized cat by his pillow as pattons had been. 

The room was set up, He’d gotten Patton propper school supplies including a frog book bag, his house had been child proofed just in case, and the social workers who came had given him a thumbs up. He was prepared so why did he feel panicked. Nancy had informed him of the arrival time of Patton's plane. Which was roughly an hour away. Ugh, feelings the bane of his existence.

_______________________________________  
It was safe to say that Patton hated planes. He had been put on this giant metal death trap in the sky ALONE! He’d never been on a plane before so he was already nervous but now he was flying in a shaking aircraft to a country he’d never been to! These last two weeks have been overwhelming enough. He tightly clutched his Mother’s necklace. The little rose charm comforting in his hand.

He closed his eyes maybe he could get some sleep. He relaxed eventually this was fine… POP! His ears popped, His eyes started to water he furiously wiped at them but it was no use. At least his seatmates were asleep so he knew he wouldn’t bother them with his tears. He cried himself to sleep. 

He shot up as he was gently shaken awaken by the single mom sitting next to him. The plane had landed he got off the plane and a social worker pulled him aside. “Hello, Patton my name is Brandon your dad’s already here you ready to go to him?” Patton nodded biting his tongue as to not laugh at the man’s silly voice. Brandon led him off to a man who dressed like a scary businessman. “Hello, Patton, I’m Logan your dad.” Patton who was now very threatened by the man gave a tiny wave.

“My Friend Roman and his Son Virgil are in the car are you ready to go?” Logan asked quietly as to scare the young boy and more. Patton nodded again no longer having the nerve to talk he knew the rules. Logan lead him to the car and helped buckle him into the booster seat. The very purple boy next to him gave him a nervous smile before holding out the dog stuffy he had picked out.

Patton was very confused about this. “Is that for me?” he asked as quietly as possible to... Virgil? Was that his name? “It is I got a matching one see. Her name is Violet.” He says showing the cat in his arms. Patton slowly took the dog watching the two men driving. Two men who were failing to pretend to not be watching the boy’s interaction.   
Patton gave a tiny smile and hugged the fluffy dog. “Thank you and if they’re matching I’ll name mine blue, so they both have color names.” He said voice still hushed to a whisper. Virgil however being raised by the dramatic man named Roman didn’t know what quiet was. “That’s perfect! They can be best friends too!” He said excitedly. Patton liked that idea and gave a little nod.

Roman had to suppress a squeal of adoration and pride for his son handling this whole situation so well and being so nice to the terribly small child. Logan let out a sigh of relief. Their interaction had gone well. This would be fine He could handle this.

_______________________________________

He’d thought he could handle it then they’d gotten to the apartment. Virgil immediately got excited that this kid liked him. He grabbed Patton's wrist to show him his new room. He just grabbed his wrist a little too tight.   
Stepfather tightly grabbed his wrist he was dragging him to the attic. “How many times do I have to warn you brat! Don’t speak unless I tell you to!” he slurred at Patton the smell of alcohol heavy in his voice. Patton tried to struggle out of his grip to no avail. 

He was thrown into the attic. It was dark he heard the door lock. He screamed there were spiders everywhere all over him. Their webs sticking to him he couldn’t get out he was trapped. His breathing grew erratic he heard the bang. His mother screamed then grew silent. 

It was his fault. He should’ve shut his mouth. This was his punishment for speaking out of line… Cold he was cold and wet? He blinked his eyes a couple of times confused. Then it started coming back, he wasn’t in the attic. He looked around He saw his hands and his dad holding an empty cup panicked.

His dad, he was with his dad. Virgil looked upset, why was he wet too? Oh, noises he forgot about those. Trying to make his ears work again he heard a muffled voice. “Pa- pat-n Patton can you hear me?” Patton gave a small nod not having the energy to speak. 

“Good, I apologize for throwing water on you.” So that’s why he was wet. “Are you alright? I’m not quite sure what you just experienced but it did not sound pleasant.” He just shrugged he was tired really tired, sad, and angry he was a lot of things.

“Would you like to see your room? It has two beds in case you wanted Virgil to sleepover. Plus I believe you should change as you are now covered in water.” Patton just nodded they want him to see the room he’ll see the room he knew the rules. Bad things happen when he breaks the rules.

They walked into the room, his room. Like that’ll last, it’ll get taken once he messes up which is inevitable. However upon looking into this room he was quite overwhelmed. The beds looked comfortable? The walls and ceiling were littered in what appeared to be glow in the dark stars. There were actual toys and books!

This-, This terribly was cruel. Before his bedroom had been a run-down mattress a broken lamp and a laundry basket which was usually where he opted to sleep. He had little to lose so he wasn’t that upset when it was taken. Now they’d given him so much much. Why get all this just to take it away did they want him to suffer… had he already broken a rule without realizing?

“Patton are you all right?” Logan asked upon seeing the boy look confused and mildly panicked. “Yeah, I’m fine.” He would do his best to follow the rules as to not lose this. He would put off the inevitable loss for as long as possible. Then the thought occurred to him this wasn’t stepfather there were probably new rules. That could become an issue.

“You can get dressed in whatever pajamas or whatnot I assume you’re tired. You can head to bed whenever you want. Roman and I will be cooking dinner… Roman will be bugging me while I cook dinner.” Roman let out an offended gasp. “ I am not that bad of a cook nor am I that lazy I shall help!”

Was this going to be a fight? Why were they smiling? His brain kept telling him danger! Run! hide! Escape! That however was against the rules… maybe? It was with stepfather so probably. He should probably ask what his job is. After all, he does want to use the bed. Plus one does not get rewarded for doing nothing. 

“Excuse me,” Patton asked as quietly as possible. “Yes, Patton?” Logan asked shocked to hear the boy talk to him, so far only Virgil had made progress and that was short-lived. Crap he spoke without being spoken to welp so much for following the rules. 

“What is my job for the bed?” He asked equally as quiet. “P-pardon… I apologize I’m unaware of what you are asking? He shared a worried look with Roman. “Th- the bed what is my task to be allowed to use it?” He asked utterly confused, how did he not understand. Patton had thought he was the smart one. Probably an act hmm no the other one Roman seemed like more of an actor. 

“You don’t have to do anything to use your bed little frog,” Roman said as his heart broke He had made sure to emphasize the your perhaps to try to knock into his head. That didn’t make sense, not at all. “I did not earn it why am I being rewarded then…?? This was all terribly foreign. Was this one of those odd American things?

“You aren’t being rewarded it’s being given to you because it is a human necessity.” LOgan supplied silently Vowing to Kill this asshole for teaching his son this. “B-but it’s not a necessity it’s a luxury it’s a reward!” Patton hadn’t meant to raise his voice honest he was just frustrated did they not understand the rules… new father new rules. 

“I’m sorry for raising my voice. Am I allowed to ask what my new rules are?” He asked looking at the ground. He really should look up not making eye contact is rude. “What were your previous rules little frog?” He didn’t get why he was called a frog twice now maybe he was stupid after all. NO, he wasn’t stupid Mother had told him so he believed his Mother. 

“Don’t speak unless spoken to. Don’t raise your voice. You have to work to be rewarded. If you don’t work you’ll be punished. Pretend you fine even if your breaking.” That last one was a rule mother gave him so that one was the most important. He left out most of them as seemed to be upsetting The adults.

Roman and Logan shared a silent conversation. “You dont have any of those rules anymore little frog! You’re new rules are treat others the way you want to be treated. Sharing is caring. If you need something just ask. Come to us if you’re upset, but, only If you’re comfortable.” Roman said with utmost confidence.

Patton didn’t know if he liked these new rules all that much. They were all different. Were these Virgil's rules too maybe he should ask later. For now, though he was wet, cold, and exhausted so he should change like his father said before.

Roman seemed to notice the shift. “Okay dinner let’s go you can stay in here and change and sleep in the bed if you want or you can come to get dinner. If you’re still feeling iffy we can always bring it to you. Okay, come on Virgil you gotta start your homework anyways. 

So they did have work he knew it. Make a note to ask Virgil what the Homework? Was. As the adults left he changed quickly in a pair of really soft pj’s Logan had set out on the bed. He was tired so for now, he’d go to sleep he’d ate some nuts on the plane so he was fine on food for a day or so. 

He laid down on the bed covering himself with the warm comforter. He took off his glasses and hid them under the pillow in one hand he tightly held blue and in the other, he tightly grabbed the rose from Mother’s necklace. He let a few tears slip as he fell into an uneasy sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always don't be afraid to leave comments they make me happy. Hope you enjoyed this chapter until next time take it easy guys, gals, and nonbinary pals. PEACE OUT!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked the story be sure to subscribe so you don't miss an update. Also, don't be afraid to comment I love them and they make me happy okay that's all until next time guys gals, and nonbinary pals! PEACE OUT!


End file.
